Once Lost, Now Found
by EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland
Summary: Arthur is an orphan, abandoned in America when he was a newborn. On a regular day at the beach, he comes across a merman named Alfred. Why did Alfred stop Arthur from getting in the water? Why is he calling Arthur 'My Prince' Rated M for future chapters. Rewrite of 'The Lost Prince of Atlantis.'
1. Prolouge

_Seventeen years ago, in the Lost City of Atlantis, a small infant was born of Royal blood. His hair was as golden as the many coins that littered the sea floor, flung away from sinking ships and greedy humans who threw chests of them overboard, then jumped themselves with the false belief they could survive the endless sea. His eyes were as bright as the greenest emeralds, and would surely be mistaken for such if any human ever saw them in the dark. Ivory skin stretched across the babe's small torso, and his tail was a deep green that complimented his eyes, and would surely lure in potential mates as he grew older. _

_From the moment he opened his eyes, he had captured the hearts of the kingdom. The King and Queen hosted a celebration for the Prince's arrival, and the whole kingdom was invited. The young Prince was showered with gifts and treasures, and his beautiful laugh was heard throughout the night, illuminating the room and the Merfolks' hearts. _

_Except for one._

_Natalie, an ordinary woman, was enraged. She could not fathom why the kingdom fawned over the little _brat_, nor why she had to bow down to it. With hate in her heart, she cast a spell over the young prince. _

"_Audite me daemonia ab alto  
Maledicat nato Principi ego placito  
Furtum cauda mare vagari  
Reponat pedibus gradiuntur in terra.  
Aditu prohibere eum Oceanum rursus  
Si enim esset mortuus vivos.  
Si inveni in conspectu amor non anno,  
Ibi maledictio erit et durantem, sic exsisto mortem suam."_

_The next morning, the King and Queen swam into the prince's chambers and stared in horror as they realized their son's tail was replaced with legs, and he was now human. The Queen cried in anguish, and the King felt his heart collapse on itself. _

_He quickly scooped up the now-human and dashed towards the surface, praying to the Gods his son was alive. He broke the surface, and almost cried with relief as the boy took a breath. _

_The King swam towards the shore and laid the boy down, a tear escaping his sea blue eyes. He stroked the infant's hair and smiled sadly when the human opened his eyes and reached his arms toward him, gurgling sounds escaping his throat. _

"_Goodbye, my child. My moon. My Arthur." _

_The King disappeared into the deep, forlornly ignoring Arthur's cries. _

_Arthur was found by an old man the following day, and took him to an orphanage. He spent his days there, which quickly turned to weeks, to months, to years. _

_This is where our story begins, five months after Arthur's seventeenth birthday, on the day that changed his life forever._

Hello everybody! How was it? Better than the first story's, right? Admit it, you know it's true! I believe that I will be able to get past six chapters on this one. If I don't, I give you permission to kill me (figuratively, of course).

So, there was only 447 words. Big whoop. You still loved it (I hope…).

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

Translation (Latin):

_Hear me, demons from the deep  
Curse the newborn prince, I plea  
Steal his tail to wander the sea  
Replace it with legs to walk on land.  
Forbid him from entering the ocean again  
For if he does his death be quick.  
If love does not find him before his eighteenth year,  
Then the curse shall be permanent, and so be his death._

When the King is calling Arthur his moon, it's like you calling someone your sun. In case you didn't know, the Moon pulls and pushes the waves, which causes the tide. Hasta le Pasta~

EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland.


	2. Arthur

It was a sunny day, the sun shining brightly in the blue sky, and the sand hot to the touch beneath vulnerable feet. Arthur hated days like this, mainly because people were quick to congregate on the beach on these insufferable days, happy to do anything and nothing simultaneously.

He sat curled up on the sand, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms crossed loosely over them. The scorching sand burned underneath his swimming trunk clad arse, but Arthur had come to love the feeling after so many years. His majestic green eyes gazed dazedly at the clear waters, the familiar pull piercing through him like an arrow.

He clutched at his arms and squeezed his eyes closed. _'Not now,'_ he thought angrily. He could get through this. All he had to do was ignore it, and then everything would be fine-

"Watch out!"

_BAM!_

Arthur yelped, surprised at the sudden pain in his head. He vaguely noted that he was no longer sitting on the sand; rather, he was spread eagle over the grainy rock particles. A shadow passed over him. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and saw blue.

"Dude, are you okay?" the man above him exclaimed. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the stranger.

"I'm fine," the green-eyed blonde stuttered. He grabbed the hand the other had held out to him and squealed as he was pulled up. "T-thank you for helping me up."

The man laughed. "Oh, it's no problem," he winked at me, "You're too cute not to."

…

"EXCUSE ME?"

Huffing in annoyance, Arthur stalked down the beach with his arms crossed tightly across is chest. _'Damn that wanker! If I ever see him again, I'll slaughter him where he stands!'_

After that bloody American had insulted him (at least, he had to Arthur), the offended brit proceeded to slap him across the face and call him a 'right wanker,' then stormed off. Many stared after him as he left, and the American had grumbled, "Man, I was so _sure_ he was gay!"

Arthur was, coincidentally, but what is a tsundere to do?

He prowled the beach for a rough hour, not paying attention to where he was going.

'_That stupid wanker. Are all Americans like that? God, I wish my parents hadn't abandoned me in this stupid country-'_

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and jumped in surprise as his legs bumped into something hard. He looked down and saw that the offending object was a post. It was attached to a fence, blocking the rest of the beach. The blonde's eyes trailed to the sign situated above the fence.

It read:

_WARNING! DANGEROUS CREATURES AHEAD! KEEP OUT!_

Bushy eyebrows rose in amusement, and striking green eyes wandered past the blockage and to the shore following it. A sly smirk crept its way onto pale lips. Well, he came this far, why not keep going?

Arthur slung his leg over the low fence, his other limb following soon after. He took a step. Hesitantly, he gazed back to where he came. Then, he turned back sharply and set off, hoping to catch a glimpse of these apparent 'dangerous creatures.'

He scoured the beach for quite some time, climbing over boulders and logs. Occasionally, he came across large snapping turtles ("Bloody hell, they look like mutants!) and was forced to go around them else he lose a toe. Day was slowly shifting to night, the first star already lighting the sky. Arthur huffed and plopped onto a boulder. He carelessly grabbed a rock and tossed it into the water, grinning slightly at the splash it made.

The orphan sighed softly and gazed out at the sea, the pull returning full force. Yet, this time, he did not fight it. He stood up and floated towards the shoreline, his eyes shining brighter with each step. He stood there, staring, hesitant to finally answer the call after all these years.

_Go._

**Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it and that you are not glaring at it with hate burning in your eyes. Oh, the American was not Alfred, just so you know. He was just some random dude. **

**I had a football game Friday! The Marching Band played (yes, I'm a total Band Geek and proud of it) and were on TV! ABC13 News, the news station recording us, voted us as the number one band in the state! I was only on for like, two seconds though. *sigh* the life of a Pit Percussion member. I have to admit, we were kind of rubbish out there… Oh, well, seems like no one noticed.**

**Review and I'll update faster (unless the Login decides to be a jerk, which is why this wasn't posted on Friday like I had planned). I had to write a whole new Author's Note. Sad face.**

**~EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland**


	3. Alfred

"NO!"

All Arthur saw was a torpedo of water before he was thrown back to the shore. His back slammed into the ground and Arthur gasped in shock. What the bloody-?

"Your Majesty, you can't get into the water yet! We haven't countered the curse!"

Arthur wobbled onto his elbows and was about to start spouting obscenities at the mysterious person, when he caught sight of the man. _'Bloody hell…'_

The man before him was beautiful. His perfectly tanned skin stretched over well-defined muscles, a squared jawbone outlined by short blonde hair the color of the finest wheat on an elite field. But, those _eyes. _Arthur did not know how to describe them! They were such a stunning blue, he felt as though he was flying among the sky itself.

His eyes drifted lower, passed his toned torso, and froze. Beneath his torso were not legs, as they were supposed to be, but a tail.

Arthur stared, wide-eyed and frozen, at the large blue muscle swishing back and forth in the shallow water. There was no way it was real, it just _could not _be. Yet…it looked genuine.

"I-is that…real?" the orphan stuttered fearfully. The tailed male reared back slightly in confusion, then answered,

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

The words circled around in Arthur's cranium on repeat. _Yes, why wouldn't it be? Yes why wouldn't it…Yes._

Arthur could feel his body shut down. His figure slumped to the ground, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he hit the ground. All he saw before his world went black were worried blue eyes gazing down at him.

Warmth. It was the first thing Arthur comprehended as he roused from his shock-induced sleep. He lifted his dainty hand to his throbbing head and winced. Must have hit his head pretty hard as he fell. Then, he noticed something warm pressed up against him, as if to protect him from dangerous predators eager to rip me apart.

Green eyes fluttered open in confusion. What was it? It felt sort of like…a torso…

Bolting up like a bat out of hell, Arthur snapped his head around and came face to face with the man from before. The Brit squealed in surprise and flung himself away from the other, his thin arms propping him up with his legs spread out in front of him. "W-what-" He was cut of as the stranger with the tail burst into hearty laughter, his head thrown back and his shoulders shaking.

"Oh, my Prince," he chuckled, "Do you really not know what I am?"

This was all too much. This could not possibly be happening. That volleyball had knocked him out and this was a dream. Maybe one of those snapping turtles had gotten to him and he was dying from blood loss. Yeah, that was it. He was dying of blood loss.

"This isn't happening," Arthur muttered, "There is absolutely no _way in hell_ I'm talking to a _merman._"

The merman's lips stretched into a playful smirk. "Indeed you are, your Majesty," the blonde bowed slightly and gracefully swept his hand to the side, "Alfred F. Jones, at your service."

Arthur stared at the man - now declaring himself Alfred- in shocked silence. Holy shit, this was real. This was really happening-

…Why was he being called your Majesty?

"U-umm, excuse me, Alfred?" Alfred hummed in acknowledgement. "Why are you calling me…your Majesty?" Said male suddenly lost his grin, and his eyes were not nearly as happy as just a few moments ago. Arthur bit his lip in anxiousness. What could the reason be if his reaction was like that?

"Because," he said, "you are my Prince, the future ruler of our great kingdom, Atlantis."

Arthur's heart stopped. _What?_

"What?" Arthur shrieked. With a chuckle, the merman reached out to playfully pat the newfound prince's head. Arthur swatted it away with a glare.

"I _said, _you're the prince of Atlantis!"

"I know that's what you said," Arthur huffed, "I was just…making sure I heard you correctly." It was silent after that, the only sound being the soft wind swishing through the air and Alfred's long, blue tail gliding though the water steadily.

Arthur took this time to think. _'Why am I being told this now? Couldn't they have come sooner? Didn't they know that my life is complete shit?'_

For the rest of the time there, Arthur's mind plagued with damming thoughts against himself, and Alfred's wondering how he was going to tell the Royal Family that their prince was still alive.

**I am deeply sorry I was late posting. For some stupid FUCKING reason, Fanfiction decided to lock my account. Again, I am sorry for the sites stupidness. If I get one person posting some Fanfiction Guideline thing on here like someone did in my other account, I will go ape shit. Anyway, before that happened, we had a two Marching Band Competitions (We got first place music and Percussion (which I'm in!) and second for everything else on our first one. We had another one on Saturday, and got second for EVERYTHING! Stupid Heritage. )and a lot has been going on at school. I LOST MY GLASSES! XD I've had to go the whole week without them. Luckily, I found them the day before our competition. Under my Pit Percussion uniform XD I really need to clean my room... **

** That was Alfred, people! NOT the guy from the last chapter! **

**Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
